This disclosure relates to a targeting guide assembly for accurately positioning surgical instruments.
Arthroscopic procedures are commonly performed to diagnose and treat problems in joints, such as the ankle, knee, shoulder, or hip joint. Ligament reconstruction, bone resurfacing and joint replacement are several examples of procedures that may be performed arthroscopically by working through a series of relatively small portals. It may be difficult to accurately position the surgical instrumentation needed to perform a specific procedure through the arthroscopic portals. For example, it can be difficult to control the trajectory of guidewires being placed into the joint to facilitate proper placement of drills, screws, or other surgical instruments.